


Lily

by eriah211



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Nick and Abby find something special on a trip to the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally on Livejournal in 2012. Thanks to the lovely fredbassett for the beta and for the cheering.

Cutter had tried to relate to the girl by offering her some food, but she kept herself hunched in the corner of the half-ruined office where they had found her. Abby seemed to be having more success with it, maybe, Nick thought, because they both were about the same age.

The anomaly had opened not far away from the ruins of what looked like a scientific complex. By the look of it, the destruction of the place hadn’t happened too long ago, because nature still hadn’t claimed it, and here and there they had found a few human remains.

The inside of the main building was almost totally destroyed, but some of the exterior parts were more or less intact and they had decided to take a look to try to discover what time the anomaly had opened to. They hadn’t found an exact date so far, but all signs pointed to a not-so-far future. That was when they had found the young girl, scared, looking at them from behind one of the many desks that were still in that place. When they had got closer to her she had shrunk into a tight ball in the corner of the room, hiding her face and wrapping her arms around her chest. She was wearing torn, oversized black fatigues and she was clearly malnourished.

It took Abby a few minutes, but finally the girl lifted her head to look at her with curiosity. Abby did her best to look friendly and kept talking calmly to her with a smile on her face. The girl’s lip quivered and the corner of her mouth twisted upwards and even if it looked more like a grimace, Nick realised that she was trying to smile back at Abby. He felt sadness and anger at the same time, what kind of life had she had if she didn’t even know how to smile?

“People in white clothes,” the girl answered in a low voice when Abby asked her about the people that used to live there. “Bad people. They kept us here.”

“Us? Where are the others?” Abby asked looking worriedly around.

“They left,” she answered frowning. “I was scared to go. I stayed here.”

“Are there more bad people around?” Nick asked. He had tried to sound calm and friendly, but he scared the girl anyway. She hid her face and shrank again.

“It is OK, we won’t let bad people hurt you,” Nick tried again quietly. “But we still don’t know your name. Mine is Nick and this is Abby. What’s yours?”

The girl cautiously lifted her head slightly to look at Nick and he smiled encouragingly at her.

“No name,” she said.

“No name?” Nick replied confused.

“They said we didn’t need names,” she answered quietly.

“Well,” Nick said feeling angry again, “everybody needs a name. What about Lily? I think it’s a good name, do you like it?”

The girl looked a bit confused, but she didn’t seem so scared of him any more.

“I think it’s a beautiful name,” Abby agreed smiling at her.

The girl’s lips quivered and twisted again and this time it looked more like a smile and less like a grimace, but then she frowned and tilted her head to one side and then to the other, as if something was disturbing her. A moment later, Connor, who had been keeping watch of the surroundings and the anomaly, came into the room hurriedly.

“I’ve seen two of Helen’s clones coming this way, and they’re fully armed,” Connor said in hushed tones when Nick went to his side.

“They’ve come through the anomaly?” Nick asked incredulously.

“No, they’re coming from the forest,” Connor replied. “I don’t know how they got here, but it wasn’t from the anomaly we used. At least not from the one that opened today.”

“It doesn’t matter, we have to get out of here. I’m not interested in a confrontation right now.”

Nick started wondering how they could convince the girl to go back through the anomaly with them. She was too scared, it wasn’t going to be easy, but they couldn’t leave her there.

“Look, Lily,” he started calmly, walking towards her slowly, “there are some bad people about to get here and they are dangerous, you have to come with us. We will protect you.”

Lily tilted her head and listened carefully.

“Two,” she said.

“Yes,” Nick replied quite surprised at how good her hearing was, “but they are very dangerous, it’s not safe to stay here. They will hurt you.”

Lily’s expression hardened and then, in a split second, she fully disentangled herself from the tight ball she had been forming and crawled over knocked over furniture making use of her deformed hands and feet. The calloused feet looked battered and it was obvious she wasn’t used to wearing shoes from the way she used the strong toes to climb. The hands didn’t look much better; the fingers were unnaturally long and twisted and the size of the long hard nails made them look more like claws than human hands.

“Bad people,” she hissed angrily.

Lily straightened her back and her lips curled up, showing long sharp teeth, and with a low growl she jumped from desk to desk to the farthest doorframe just the moment one of the clones appeared through it.

He didn’t even have the chance to fire his gun. Before he knew what was happening, Lily had twisted herself around him, ripping away the weapon from his hands while her legs, entwined with his, made him lose balance. Once on the floor, Lily held his head back and with a vicious snarl she sank her teeth in his neck. Blood started flooding out, but the yells of pain of the clone were cut off shortly when Lily twisted sharply his head, breaking his neck.

Once the man was dead, Lily stood up slowly, blood still dripping from her mouth and looked at Nick, who was still frozen with horror. She tried to smile again, with an expression like pride on her face, but the blood that stained her sharp teeth ruined her friendly gesture.

“Not so dangerous,” Lily said proudly. “They die like the others.”

Then she tilted her head again, locating the other clone, and crawled over the remains of the office towards him. He had been warned by the brief yells of his partner, but Nick didn’t think Lily would have much trouble getting rid of him.

Her behaviour now looked more familiar: the tilt of her head, the predatory movements, the vicious snarl and sharp teeth. No, Nick didn’t think she would need their protection.

 

-END-


End file.
